Senno
Senno (セノウ Senou) is a capturable boss character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Conquest and Revelation routes. A deplorable rascal who is known to seek rare tomes to bolster the evil crimes that he commits, Senno leads an attack on Corrin's army in Paralogue 20. Profile Conquest/Revelation Senno plays a minor role in Paralogue 20, only speaking when he is engaged in battle. Learning of the rumour that a rare tome has surfaced in the Ancient City, Senno leads an assault on Corrin's army in an attempt to deter them from laying hands on it. His attempt proves futile, as he is defeated by Corrin's army. Personality Owing to Senno not being directly involved in the plot, his personality is thus largely unknown. Several aspects of his character can still be gleaned from the few speaking lines that he has nevertheless. For one, he has been portrayed as an individual who is disturbingly obsessed with his quest to attain ownership of rare tomes. This fact may be derived when engaging him in battle, where he practically screams as he claims ownership over all the rare tomes that the Ancient City carries. His character info describes him as 'a fiend who seeks rare tomes for his foul schemes.' Ironically, all of his job classes he owns, the Apothecary, Merchant (after promoted), and Mechanist, do not affiliate with using tomes what-so-ever. In-Game As an Enemy Paralogue 20: Ultimate Power Bow - Varies Lance - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Xenologue 5 - Museum Melee Bow - Varies Lance - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Growth Rates |65% |60% |20% |60% |35% |40% |50% |30% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | -2 | +2 | 0 | +1 | +1 | -3 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overall On the whole, Senno is a somewhat balanced unit, with high growths in Strength, Skill and Defense. However, his Speed can prove to be quite a bit of a handicap to him in case of bad growths. His HP and Defense growths do not really stand out either, and it is thus recommended to give him a Guard Naginata to bolster his defenses. Fortunately like other Nohrian paralogue bosses, Senno comes with Seal Magic and Lucky Seven on Hard and Lunatic Modes. As a Merchant, Senno has access to the Spendthrift skill as an alternate option for both offence and defence purposes. However, he may not activate Profiteer as much as desired due to his average Luck growth, and it is thus recommended to stock up on Gold Bars by other means if utilising Spendthrift with him is desired. Senno's base luck isn't too bad, and his luck growth is mediocre but not poor; he can be a decent money generator, particularly when using an Anna's Bow and/or using Rally Luck. However, he is not nearly as proficient at collecting gold bars as the likes of Anna or Midori. Senno's only reclassing option (barring specialty and DLC items) is the Mechanist class. This does help improve him even more, as he can rely on shuriken to serve as a stat debuffer and the low damage they usually have is redeemed by Spendthrift. Golembane does not offer much considering the low number of puppet/golem enemies in-game. Replicate, however, allows Senno to cover a wider area to catch any fleeing enemies if possible. Since Merchants and Mechanists have an A Rank cap in Bows and Shuriken respectively, Senno is one of the few units in Conquest that can use Spy weaponry. Oddly, Senno has a positive Magic modifier and a negative Strength modifier despite lacking natural access to any magical classes. On the other hand, his actual base Magic growth is poor enough to prevent him from actually reaching his Magic cap without the aid of Spirit Dust. Like all other captureable units (excluding Candace), Senno can utilize Fell Brands and Ebon Wings to reclass into the Grandmaster and Dark Flier class respectively, which do have a magic growth. Ignis from Grandmaster and Galeforce from Dark Flier are the best skills to learn; even though they both have a rally skill respectively, it is better off being used by rally units. Quotes Trivia * Senno's voice clips in combat are shared with the non-capturable boss, Kilma, the Ice Tribe's chief and father of Felicia and Flora. * Senno is one of the characters to use the map sprites of a generic enemy's in his base class. Due to him wearing a blue bamboo hat, his map sprite is a simple palette swap of a generic Apothecary's. This also applies to Haitaka, another capturable boss, with the Spear Fighter class. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Bonus characters